reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Sickness/Transcript
(Ben and the team are out at a sports center) Ben: hey, maybe I'm considering doing VolleyBall Extreme Edition! Eric: what is "extreme edition"? Ben: Well, we become aliens and play volleyball! (Slaps omnitrix and turns into Popollio, his transformation was in a flash) Popollio: Ready? Eric: (hears phone ring) Hold on, gotta take this call! (Answers phone) Hello? Kyra: (coughs) Eric, please come to my bedroom. Eric: Ben, guys, come with me! (at Kyra's bedroom) Kyra: I'm sorry, but I have something called dragon sickness. Ben: what is Dragon Sickness? Eric: well, it's a sickness depending on the type of (gulp) cold. Ben: oh no. Kyra: I hope I get bett-- ah, ah, achoo! (She sneezes fire, which stuns the gang) Ben: oh my god, are you ok? Kyra: (coughs) yes I am, but I'm afriad it's going to be a while before I'm better. Say, can you get me a burger? Ben: sure! (Ben and the team walk away) I hope the fire sneezing is the only side effec-- (Kyra suddenly burns the harbor house.) ok, I'm wrong. Sorron spying : Well, Well, Well (gulp), that can't be good. Vilgax: what is it? Sorron: well, it's the little dragon princess, and she's got a cold. Vilgax: and wheres the Glowerhaven Heroes? Sorron: there going out to get a burger for Kyra. Vilgax: good, i'm hungry, im getting a burger too. the attack will happen later! (Kyra in her bedroom) Kyra: (groans) can this get worse? (Kyra sees her scales shedding, a side effect of Dragon Sickness, she lays down in sadness) I need, help... (at King's Diner) Ben: Heyo, can I get a Triple Burger with some Pepsi? Cashier: okay, that will be $4.50 Ben: (Pays) Wow, really good value! (Vilgax enters King's Diner) Ben: Vilgax, aren't you supposed to be villianing? Vilgax: meh, I was until I started to get hungry. (to cashier) I would like a Double Burger with a Pepsi and a Spicy Chicken Sandwitch with a Crush Grape? Cashier: okay, that will be $15. Vilgax: 15 DOLLARS, AND THAT HERO GETS HIS MEAL FOR 4 DOLLARS AND 50 CENTS? (Pays) Gah, this is fast food. they like to be random. Cashier: Order up for Ben Tennyson, (hands meal to Ben) and here you go Vilgax. Ben: Thanks! (heads to Kyra's bedroom) Eric: hey honey, we're back with your Pepsi and your bur-- (screams) (The team is shocked as Kyra's scales have completely shed, and her horns fell out and her fangs gone) Ben: of course she's shedding her old stuff and new ones are growing, I get it, it's a Draconian life cycle. Eric: No, idiot! her fangs and horns fell out! This is Draconitis! It can be dangerous if left untreated! for example, she could go full dragon! and not to mention, eat everything in her sight! Ben: wait wait wait wait, what does "Full Dragon" mean? Eric: oh no, it's bad, it means she loses all her human thoughts and memories and becomes an uncontrollable preadator bent on hell and destruction! Ben: oh no! Eric: there is only one treatment! Ben: What? Eric: YEEEESSSSS, I had it all along! Ben: WHATT? Eric: "Put the Dragon Lime in the Coconut in and drink it all up, and you're back to normal". Ben: YES! Eric: but there's a problem, I have a coconut, but we don't have a Dragon Lime! Ben: I hope she doesn't go "Full Dragon" (Kyra suddenly loses all her human thoughts and becomes a predator as her eyes glow red, and gives a growl, startling the gang) Ash: uhhh, she's gone mad, what do we do? Eric: I don't wanna harm her, I guess our only choice is to RUNNN! (The gang runs away as Kyra chases them, thinking the gang is food) Ben: WHERE'S THE NEAREST DRAGON LIME FARM! Eric: THERE IS NO DRAGON LIME FARM! IT'S ALL THE WAY IN Sarcania! Ben: Sarcania, BUT THAT'S FAR AWAY! Eric: WELL, DO YOU WANNA BECOME FOOD! Ben: No! Eric: AND THAT'S OUR ONLY CHOICE! (Kyra breaths fire, which hits Hopgoblin's butt) Hopgoblin: UH, ME SMELL SOMETHING BURN! Ash: AND I THINK THAT BURNING FIRE IS COMING FROM YOUR BUTT! (Hopgoblin realizes his butt is on fire, he panics) Hopgoblin: WATER! WATER! WATER! (Ben throws water at Hopgoblin, sizzling the fire) Ben: READY?! Eric: FOR WHAT?! (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into Cannonbolt, he inflate like a balloon, as his eyes turn yellow, and he forms yellow shells on his back as he turns around and makes a cannonball, then does his heroic pose) CannonBen: Everybody HANG ON! (CannonBen crashes into the wall and falls to the lake below with everyone inside CannonBen's shell) Eric: (smells) Yuck! Even being inside an alien is gross! Ash: And why is that? Eric: because you stink!! Hopgoblin: (smells) Mmm, smells like french fries! Eric: (sighs) I should've never given you that juice. Hopgoblin: Hey shut up! (CannonBen unfolds and crashes into a tree as his omnitrix times out) Eric: did we get away from her? Ben: (feels hot breath behind him): Uhhhh…. (Kyra roars at the gang, they run again) Ben: wait there's the Coconut, and Now! Baha Frogs: "Put the Lime in the Coconut, and drink it all up, put the lime in the Coconut and drink it all up, (repeat 3X times as one of them gives them the Dragon Lime from Serrifas), and call the doctor in the morning saying DOCTOR, is there nothing I can take, I said DOCTOR to re leave this belly ache, I said DOCTOR is nothing I can take, I said DOCTOR to re leave this belly ache!" Ben sees the note then reads: I was afraid this was going to happen, I wish you were better prepared for this, so I gave it to the Baha Frogs, the only way for the Dragon Lime to get in the Coconut, put the juice of the Lime inside the coconut, and throw it in her mouth, and then dunk her into the lake, P.S. Full Dragon, I'm a full dragon, don't listen to that idiot Spellbinder for not knowing that he forgot about using fenagrin to heal her it makes Dragons go Crazy! From your pal, Jake Long. Ben glares at Eric: Sheesh the whole time because you gave her Fenagrin! FREAKIN FENAGRIN! Eric: Well, I thought it was gonna help her, but IT TURNS OUT IM WRONG!!! (Kyra nearly attacks the gang, but crashes into a tree) (Hopgoblin holds a sign that says "Ouch!" while Ben holds a sign that says "10.9") (Meanwhile, Vilgax and Sorron have finished their eating) Vilgax: (sighs of relief) Okay, now we announce the attack. Sorron: Agreed (burps loudly) Excuse me. Vilgax: And i work with some girl-loving, cigarette smoking idiot... (Sorron's cigarette stick drops from his mouth in shock) (Vilgax and Sorron leave the docks, as they get ready to attack the heroes) (Meanwhile back at the forest, the heroes are still having trouble trying to control Kyra, with Ben as Four Arms, Ash as Heatblast and Eric as Wildmutt trying to keep hold of her) BenArms: Keep her calm! Ash as Heatblast?: We're trying! Eric, you're her wife, do something! Eric as Wildmutt: Like I said, I dont wanna hurt her! I said that nearly a million goddamn times! HopGoblin: Can Hopgoblin help? BenArms, Ash as Heatblast and Eric as Wildmutt: (in unison) No you'll get killed! Hopgoblin: Doh! (mumbles) i can help anything. (Throws a rock at Kyra, which makes her more angry) BenArms: See?! Hopgoblin: Me know why now! Eric as Wildmutt: Wait! I have an idea, get her up to her room! (the team arrive at Kyra's bedroom with the savage Kyra tied to a chair) Eric: Here! (Holds a videotape of their marriage) Ben: You have a wedding tape? We have DVDs! Eric: Enough! (Puts tapes in as it shows Eric and Kyra dancing after their marriage) (Kyra watches the tape, she calms down) Hopgoblin: It Working! Eric: Turn it up! Ben: Alrighty (turns tv up) (Kyra has a flashback to her wedding dance) Eric: You... You complete me... Kyra: Shut up, just shut up... You had me at hello... (As reality sets back in, Kyra becomes normal) Kyra: Eric? What happened? Eric: Kyra! You're back to normal! Kyra: After the wedding dance, how could I forget? Eric: You... You com- LOOK OUT!! (Suddenly, Vilgax and Sorron arrive to ruin the moment as they break into Kyra's beach house) Ash: Shut up! You had me at look out! Ben: So the kindness at the restaurant was an act? Vilgax: It was just for the customers and staff. You know I dig fast food, the staff are quite nice, with overpricing foods for villains. Eric: And you're still alive?! I thought she sent you to Hell! Sorron: Oh, I have a little story (flashback) When Serrifas sent me to Hell in exange for her baby, well what do you know my little brother joined you. But then a weird portal thingy showed up, and Vilgax made me an acceptable offer! I couldnt help the $500 paycheck though. (Reality comes back) The End! So what's new pussycats? (Hopgoblin plays What's New Pussycat? on his phone) Sorren: SEIZE THAT INSULTING TOOTLING YOU STUPID FROG! (Hopgoblin shuts off his phone in fear) Ben: Alrighty, we can do this the easy way, or we can do it the-- (Vilgax shoots Eric, but misses and creates a hole in his hat in cartoonish fashion) Ben: Alrighty, they taken the hard way... wish I could chat, but-- (Ben slaps omnitrix and turns into GatorCroc) Defeats them in slap. Ben: Next time no Fenegrin! Kyra: Fenegrin? Eric: sorry.....I..... Kyra: You know I'm allergic to Fenegrin. Eric: (chuckles) my bad......My......Bad......BBBBBBAAAAADDDD! Kyra: uh-Oh Wizard Sickness.